Frost
by Noble of the Cold
Summary: AU superhero fanfic! The Guardians are Gracetown's heroes, but when convicted criminal Pitch Black is trying to take over the city, they're going to need help. From who? Only a young gang leader raised by Pitch himself. No one knows his name, he only goes by Frost. This is so much better than the summary, (I think) but it is only my second fanfic, please don't judge! Rated T.


Prologue: Something is Coming

_The city of Gracetown looked like any other by day. People running about their lives, oblivious to the struggles of those __around them. True, they have their own lives to think about, but you'd think that they would pay a little more attention to their surroundings, seeing as they live in the city with the highest crime rate in the country. But they don't, and this makes it _much _easier to rob them, trust me, I know. One thing that they do pay attention to is news. News of who has been robbed where, who stopped it. Things they could easily observe themselves. _

_Everyone's favorite thing to read all about is the Guardians. Gracetown's resident superheroes, four of the finest do-gooders this side of the capital. _

_First there's the leader, North. Inventor of the invisible hovercraft, a device which takes them to crime scenes undetected. No one's quite sure how it works. Weapons of choice: Two swords he can wield better than Inigo Montoya. His secret identity: Nicholas St. North owner of Santoff Clausen, best toy shop in town. (Don't tell anyone though,it's called a secret identity for a reason.)_

_ Next is Bunny. Weapons of choice: Boomerangs and grenades filled with chemicals that can choke a horse, used in such small amounts that they only incapacitate their targets. Secret identity: Aster E. Bunnymund, a *snort* fairground worker/ pizza delivery boy. Both jobs are only minimum wage, yet the guy drives a bleepin' Ferrari. How has no one connected the dots yet?_

_ Then you have Tooth. Weapons of choice: A small curved dagger for close combat and special turbocharged wings that not only let her fly, but can cut through solid titanium. Secret identity: Toothiana Flyte, a college student studying to become a dentist living off of a trust fund from her parents, both of whom were assassinated in front of her when she was just twelve years old. In her spare time she keeps her parents company, Memories, the largest information grid in the world, running._

_And finally, Sandman ,a.k.a. Sandy, my favorite of the bunch. Weapons of choice: Long, thin whips and a special tranquilizer of his own design, fondly called Dreamsand. A speck of it in your eyes is enough to makes you sleep all night, and a happy perk is that it always gives you good dreams. Secret identity: Sanderson Mansnoozie, a mute, narcoleptic teacher at a school for the deaf._

_Together they are the Guardians, handpicked by the city's old superhero, Man in Moon, or MiM. Unlike his students, he actually_ had_ superpowers. I say had because he disappeared eight years ago, and no one has seen him since._

_But, in this case, the students may have exceeded the master, so its not that big a deal(for some) that he went off the grid. The Guardians do everything, stop robberies, foil kidnappings, and they even managed to break up a few of the smaller gangs in the city. Of course, they can't touch the big leagues, even with a mole who tells them everything he knows. They are trying though, and even though it's slow going, the Guardians are steadily destroying all but two of all the gangs in the city. And it's those two gangs, cults really, that are running the show. _

_The first, the Nightmares. They are some of the most terrifyingly efficient criminals of the century. Run by a man wanted on all seven continents. (**All **seven, really? What did he do in Antarctica, murder a penguin?) Pitch Black. They say that he can see your greatest fear within five minutes of meeting you. Do I believe it? Yes I do. His weapon of choice: Converted Dreamsand that will give you nightmares for weeks. Other than that, he has his underlings do his dirty work. Secret identity: Kozmotis Pitchiner. Next to nothing is known about his past life._

_The second gang is recent, very recent, and its quick ascension to power is nothing short of terrifying. It has no name as of yet, known only by its leader's title, Frost. It isn't as wanted as the others as a group, the leader preferring to leave his people to their own devices and take a share of the loot as payment for protection. Weapon of choice: A staff with a curved end, much like a shepherd's crook. There is much said about him, that he can fly, that he is actually a 300 year-old vampire, (Obviously fake, who even came up with that one?), that he has such a cold heart when he walks into a room the temperature lowers, so on and so forth. Secret identity: No one knows, not even him. He was found on the streets by none other than Pitch himself at the tender age of six, brought back to the hideout, and raised to be a perfect little criminal, his only clue to his past a letter, supposedly from his father. He was ten when he got his gang "as a birthday present", and when he was twelve it was already second only to the Nightmares. He is fourteen now, and to arrogant for his own good._

_I'm telling you all of this because something big is coming, an attack on your very way of life. Something the Guardians will either save us from, or die trying. And it is all Pitch's doing. _

_You may wonder how I know this, every secret about everyone of them. (When the secret can be found.) The truth is, I am one of the people I just described, but don't think that means I went easy on myself. Can you guess which I am?_

_Hi, my name's Jack, but I go by Frost._


End file.
